Skys chord love
by Skysongluver
Summary: Her brother died know the song inside Orihime has enclosed..it awakens once again with the love of her life, her prince, her Ichi and ichigo gives her a new sky chord :3


**enjoy

* * *

**

The day was different then I had thought but then again I was a little out of it. I was dressed in a gray pair of sweat pants and a bright blue t-shirt. The shirt read love as long as you live, I know it's a little weird but those are my favorite words to hear everyday. My shoes are in my small bag on my back. I was late for something but I forgot what.

**The sidewalk was left behind as my legs took me forward. The river shimered more today then ever, I already had plans to visit my brothers grave today but Rukia told me to meet them at the middle school soccer field for something.** **Just when I thought I had it easy I stopped, this spirtle power was coming from behind me and I finally found that a hollow had been following me ever since the small bridge I crossed about five minutes ago.**

" **You smell so different but mouth watering." the hollow screeched. I began to run faster then I have ever before, I couldn't fight because my pin had broke while I was in the last fight. I could feel the hollows steps but not the spiritul power. It was different but yet the same. **

**The field was only a little bit farther when I could see Rukia waving alone with Renji and Urhuran. My lungs burst along with my heart, they were are fire but the hollow had all the time in the world to keep chasing me. My body was growing heavy, dead weight, weak.** **My knees started to buckle, cramp, that's finally when I turned around falling.**

"**I reject!" I called, finally my shield came as the fist of the hollow pounded down sending me down a foot into the stone everyone called dirt.**

" **So..mouth watering..." the hollow screeched to me again. The pounding continued, my back was so brake able at this point that I could breath. I wanted to use my last breath the scream and I'm going to try harder.**

" **Help.." I whispered out, my voice was weak, small, unnoticeable! I opened my mouth one more time hoping a sound will come out.**

" **Help! Someone Help!" I finally called out from the bottom of my throat, my shield finally faded as Ichigo stood above me, his hair brighter then the sun itself and his eyes dark brown like chocolate. I think of his as a starberry but I never really told him that....I really just speak my mind...Kinda. **

**Forgetting where I was I found myself about five feet into the ground watching the worms wiggle and bugs crawl. I finally felt blood raise from my back as my eyes came to foucus and my ears to.**

" **Inoue!" He called to me as he pulled me up. Wincing I followed up hoping that I was with my prince in shining armor and there he was looking at me with eyes widened. His eyes were different then last time I seen him like this, they were more careful at peace almost.**

" **Oh! Ichigo Im sorry did you say something?" I asked still staring into his eyes. His words were blocked out from my head knowing I'm going to regret it.**

" **So Ichigo why are we here today anyways?" I asked looking behind me, Rukia and everyone were still standing there talking with someone I couldn't see.**

" **Well the war is over and we wanted to play a game...So will you play with us?" his voice was shakey, nervus almost but I still looked at him with painful eyes.**

" **I can't Im ...I'm visiting my brother today so maybe next time ok?" I asked putting on a the best smile I could. Nodding he was still staring at me it was going to be a long day.**

" **Tell Rukia and the others I said Hi and I'm really sorry for me please?" I asked him with my pouting face and puppy dog eyes, I have been very good with my face since Tatsuki told me it was cute. Suddenly I hear a big sigh coming from the inside of his throat.**

" **I don't know Rukia might come after you but I'll try.." His face was playful kinda but more calm then usual.**

" **Oh! Thanks Ichigo I owe you one!" I called running, flying to the river.**

**The sky is great today, the blue sky shined brighter then the sun and the birds flew by. The wind moved the trees with grace and care. I reached the grave on the top of the hill. The stone read**

"**I'll be with you all the way."** **I couldn't help but smile lightly at this because those were his last words to me in the medical room.**

" **Nee-san It's been awhile hasn't it? I made you something..Hope you like it.." I placed a small blue neckless around the candle that sat upon the stone. Just that once I could remember the song he sang to me everyday at sunset.**

"**Don't leave me *sky chord*, you would''ve stayed here...** "** the song continued in my head as a small breezy grew bigger.**

" **I'll see you later Nee-san." I said walking back down, Stopping I took one last look** **back to see him standing their waving with a smile to his face, returning a smile I waved back hoping one day we'll meet again.**

**I raced down the stairs hoping to reach the river bank in time to see the sunset while standing on my favorite railing. Just in time I hopped on the small bridge railing that came over a small creek. The wind was strong enough to blow my hair but soft enough for me to keep my eyes open. **

" **I''ve already lost you *sky chord*, I want to teach you**....**Nee-san.." my voice was a little different then my brothers but it was enough for me to feel warm.**

" **Oi Inoue what are you sing?" a voice asked, My eyes widen with surprise as my head wipped around to find Ichigo leaning against the other railing looking up at me.** **Smiling I jumped down to stand infront of him, his eyes were soft and a smile was already at his face. **

" **Rukia didn't take the hello so well..." Ichigo said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but see Rukia-chan's face for that moment. **

" **Anyways what were you singing again?" he asked looking very curiously at me. Sighing I looked back to the sky, orange, purple and red shot across the sky. **

" **It's called sky chord my brother sang it to me every night making me look at the sunset to make me feel like I was in a room with fluffly pillows... I know it's a little weird but.." I turned back to him looking at me with warm loving eyes. " It make me feel safe, and I was loved again..."** **Slowly he took my hand and began walking, his skin was smooth, soft and his grip was careful. I knew he was walking me home like always, every time I would say something like that he would take me home.**

" **Kurosaki-Kun where we going?" I wined childishly**, **I couldn't but help giggle at myself for the way I was acting for once in my life.**

" **You'll see.." Ichigo wined back in the same way, just then we both laughed. Finally the sunset as we reached a hill to over come the city lights. The stars were brighter then ever, scattered all over the sky it was amazing.**

" **Well Orihime you can make another Sky chord**..." **I looked with surprise how close his face was with mine, my stomach turn into butterflies. His lips touched mine and I was in heaven. The taste of his mouth was strawberries and chocolate. The sweet and bitter taste made my head spin** **faster then ever before. My hand played with his hair as he crushed my body with his.**

**I was safer then ever before as I was in the arms of my prince, we broke apart to find him looking at me with a smile.**

" **Orihime....I won't let anything happen to you..I promise." His hand was rubbing the side of my cheek, I laid my head with in his hand and closed my eyes.**

" **I already knew that Ichigo....but I just so glade that I know how you feel about me..." Another hand was place on my other cheek forcing my head to stay in the same place my eyes opened to see Ichigo looking at me very seriously. **

" **What?" he asked me looking into my eyes as I did his sighed. I smile knowing he had no clue and I loved every single minute of it.**

" **Ichigo I have ever loved you more and longer then you could ever imaged**..." **a smile came to his face faster then mine grew...It was the beginning of something new..**

I hope you enjoyed it ^-^ I really think I did a good job with this because I have been a ichihime fan for so long :D im thinking of contiuning hehe

* * *


End file.
